8 Months of Agony
by lastat-chan
Summary: Poor Sesshomaru, but should we feal worse for Inuyasha? Who knows, you must read inside to understand better. R&R thanks.
1. He Looks Like a Lady!

Sesshomaru laid down near a tree trunk, they sky was clear, it was a fresh smelling Summer day, winds blew through his hair, he closed his eyes, to relax, as Jaken and Rin sleept. He laid his head back up against the tree, and his mind for once was put to rest. Just then the wind caught a really foul scent, like that of Naraku's but it wasn't as strong as his, he opened his eyes to see a faint figure of Naraku. He stood up and darted toward the demon with his seemingly graceful speed, he caught up to the figure.

"Hn... I was waiting, Lord Sesshomaru..." said Naraku snearing, at the seemingly young Lord.

"Naraku... I was just wanting to sharpen my claws on your hide." said Sesshomaru in his mock tone.

"Heh, I came here for a different, type of buisiness." said Naraku.

"Hm... And what would that be?" asked Sesshomaru glareing at Naraku.

Just then Vines shot up out of the ground, and came after Sesshomaru from behind. Sesshomaru did a side jump, and called forth his whip of light, and destroied some of the vines shooting at him, just then, several more poped out of the ground. Sesshomaru jumped out of the way, just in time to be nicked by one of the roots extending from Naraku's arms. The vines then retaliated back into the form of human arms, Naraku smiled with a cunningly evil grin, what ever he came for, he aparently completed himself.

"Well my buisiness has been completed." said Naraku, laughing somewhat. Sesshomaru pulled himself up, off his knees, but then fell back down to them, in a dizzy matter, it felt like someone just knocked him in the back of the head and pushe dhim at the same time.

"What... Have you... Done to my body?" asked Sesshomaru, it felt like all his energy was being sucked from his body, and put into a place where he could not get it. He tottered backwards in an attempt to stand up yet again. He felt like he was about to shrivel up, he looked down his hand still looked young enough, but he didn't feal quiet right.

"Ho, I've done nothing to you seriously, you'll live I should think, the almighty Lord Sesshomaru, could live through some pain, for a little while." said Naraku, and with that miasma appeared forth from the ground, and engulfed Naraku, thus Naraku made his escape. Sesshomaru wearily dragged himself after a few samiyosho he saw flying from his encounter with Naraku, but then the whole world went black he stumbled and collapsed on the path he was walking.

'Ngh... I'm going to die... Because of a little poison... This is truely, disgraceful...' thought Sesshomaru to himself, his eyes started to close, 'I could take a blow from the Tetsuiga's "Wind Scar", but I can't take a suttle douce of poison from Naraku? Damn it...'

* * *

That next morning, Inuyasha was like usual running around Kaede's village, with out a care in the world but going after demons, and getting the Shikon jewel shards from Naraku. He was hopping off the tops of houses and sniffing the air, then suddenly, a very familiar unwanted smell came from the West, Inuyasha jumped down and sniffed the air some more.

"Oh yeah, there's no mistake... That is definately, Sesshomaru's scent." said Inuyasha muttering to himself. He started to walk out of town upon realising Kagome and the others heard him and where fallowing him. "Would you guys just stay here! I don't need you all getting hurt, and me haveing to carry you back!"

"Oh come off it Inuyasha! What if you really get hurt this time! Then there'll be no way any of us could help you!" said Kagome.

"Since when do I get hurt!" asked Inuyasha.

"Since the last time you fought him, and lost!" said Kagome.

"Me lost, feh, I was just getting warmed up!"

"Inuyasha! Osuwari!"

"What was that for!"

"Oh boy, here they go again..." Shippo said sweat dropping with Miroku, and Sango.

* * *

Sesshomaru woke up, he was infact alive! He stood up, clumbsily, he noticed he was a little ways from Jaken and Rin, and his armour? Some thing wasn't right with his armour. It was far to tight in his chest area, it was like they were crushing his lungs like he couldn't breath all that well, he notice, his clothes were a little to big for him as well, and his armour was to tight in his chest and hip areas almost, he stumbled to a stream it was shallow, and crystal clear it was perfectly safe for drinking. He knelt down, to see his reflection, his face, it looked more feminen, his hair looked more glossy, as well did his lips, his eyes looked wider and a lot less sharp.

"No... I can't be.." said Sesshomaru, even his voice was higher toned and had more of a female ring to them than a mascular tone. He unlosened his armour to reveal, he had indeed went from male to female over night. His eyes widened even more with this discoverment, he looked like a woman, and now even sounded like one, "What did that, Naraku do to me?"

"Hello? Miss may I help you?" asked a familiar voice, one of which Sesshomaru didn't take a likeing to. He turned around to see Miroku, with his hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder. Sesshomaru pulled away from Miroku.

"Release me you perverted monk!" yelled Sesshomaru.

"Miroku, what the hell are you doing!" asked Inuyasha, then stopping after seeing his brother _(vamp's pov: Er... Sister.)_, "Se... Sesshomaru!"

Chapter 1 end...


	2. Sesshomaru's what?

Sesshomaru retaliated his arm near his chest, his eyes sharpened, he glared hatefully at the monk and the hanyo brother of his, unfortunately to him, his eyes weren't as threatening anymore, more like a woman who was really angry for being touched in an inappropriate place. He growled a little, it sounded like a woman some what humming, he didn't look pleased at all.

"Well... Aren't you going to make some snide remark, or make fun of my new physical make up?" asked Sesshomaru coldly, knowing what was comeing.

"Heh... I don't need to, the way your face looks is good enough for me. And, now they way you look matches the way you act, _Sesshomaru_." said Inuyasha. Sesshomaru didn't like that it made him mad, he really pissed Sesshomaru off. Sesshomaru lunged at Inuyasha, but then, an unknown pain brought the demon lord to his knees, in his abdoman area, it felt like flesh was forming, and an unknown weight was forming there. He fell forward in pure pain, and started sweating, his body pounded, maybe effects from whatever Naraku did to him.

"Is, she ok!" asked Kagome running to Sesshomaru.

"Kagome, don't get to.." said Inuyasha.

"Uhng... What the hell... The woman?" asked Sesshomaru wearily, the pain struck again and he collapsed again onto the floor.

"Uh... Inuyasha is that?" asked Sango, arriveing on the whole pardicament.

"Yeah... It's my brother." said Inuyasha, looking down onto his brothers new form.

"Well we can't just leave him here!" said Kagome.

"Why not! After all he since we just met him has been trying to kill us!" said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, the past is the past, we need to get, Sesshomaru medical treatment!" said Miroku, like he really cared. (_Vamp's POV: PERVERT!)_

"Miroku, you just want to grope, Sesshomaru, in his new form." said sango glareing down at the perverted monk.

"Why, Sango, how ever could you say such a uncareing thing! why I'd never.." said Miroku like he was offended.

"Come on, Miroku, we're already to leave!" said Kagome, pulling Sesshomaru's body onto Kilala. Sesshomaru groaned in pain, he felt like he was about to die, he knew these symptoms, he wanted to get back to normal now as soon as possible. He moved and shifted around a bit, the pain made him stop almost immediantly.

"... Why... Are you helping me?" asked Sesshomaru dragging the words out of his mouth.

"Because, we can't just leave you there like that... and you look like your in serious pain..." said Kagome.

"Hmph... Your hopeing by helping me we'd become allies?" asked Sesshomaru, almost like he read her mind, Kagome sweat dropped.

"No, of course not, we're just worried!" said Kagome.

"You mean your just worried, he'll never join us." said Inuyasha, "Even is I gave him Tetsuiga, he'd never trust us." said Inuyasha.

"Feh... The hanyo, has a brain after all." said Sesshomaru, some what smileing at his brother as in, _"Come on attack me, you know what will happen."_

"Shut up Sesshomaru, the only reason we're helping the likes of you is because of Kagome!" said Inuyasha offensively. Sesshomaru laughed quietly, then grabbed his abdoman in pain, he abruptly stopped.

"Sesshomaru, what's wrong?" asked Kagome.

"N... Nothing... I'm perfectly fine..." said Sesshomaru.

"Well if your fine, then we could just dump you off here." said Inuyasha.

"Ngh... Ah!" said Sesshomaru, he for once cried out in pain, never had any of them ever heard Sesshomaru cry out in pain.

"Uh... Wh- what the hell!" asked Inuyasha. He watched his brother curl up into a little ball, he looked like a real girl now, in pain, like as if his insides were falling out, but they weren't. Pain shot through him like darts through a piece of paper, his body was trembleing in pain, Kagome held him close to keep him from falling off Kilala, as they raced back to Kaede's village.

Mean while, Rin and Jaken, had just woke up from a quiet nights rest. They looked around quietly for their lord, it was still morning, actually, late morning, and usually they were on foot before dawn cracked the night sky, and flourished into day, and were still on the road untill day wilted into night.

"M'Lord! Lord Sesshomaru, where are you!" called Jaken, he looked around like crazy for his lord.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Rin looking around.

"Ohh... I hope, Lord Sesshomaru, is alright..." said Jaken.

"I'm sure he is!" said Rin.

"But he's so reckless, remember when you first met him!" asked Jaken.

'M'lord. You need to be ok... You just gotta be..' thought Rin to herself now with an uneasy fealing in the pit of her stomache.

Mean while, Sesshomaru was laid on a straw bed, his body was a lot less heavier and larger than when he was a male youkai. he winced in pain as he laid still, he felt like he wanted to rip himself open and remove what ever was makeing him feal like he was dieing. Inuyasha finally felt sympathy, he put his hand on his brother's forehead, he was running a slight temperature, and was sweating like crazy. Inuyasha looked down at his brother, this time he looked at Sesshomaru's eyes closely, his eyes not only riddled with pain, they were riddled with sadness and thankfulness.

"Kaede... How long will it take for you to make him normal?" asked Inuyasha.

"Well, child, if he may have a physical problem with himself, he may have te wait for a while before I can cure him." said Kaede.

Sesshomaru gulped he didn't like the sound of that, he knew he probably just had one of those "Physicl problems", wrong with him, and he knew probably which one it was too.

"Such as?" asked Inuyasha, not likeing the sound of what Kaede said.

"Such as he be pregnant, or dieing." said Kaede. Sesshomaru, winced in pain again, his body felt like hell, nothing but pain since he transformed, and he knew why, he knew exactly what Naraku did to him. He sat up, to face his brother and the miko, he might as well tell them, since the woman and the rest were gone, and it would only be two people. He could sence another presence within himself.

"Miko... Don't even bother..." said Sesshomaru.

"Why not, ye be wanting to remain a she demon?" asked Kaede.

"No... That's not it." said Sesshomaru, he looked weak, Inuyasha even had to help him sit up.

"Then what? Your not makeing any since." said Inuyasha.

"I'm..." said Sesshomaru sheepishly.

"Your what!" asked Inuyasha.

"I'm..." said Sesshomaru going quiet.

"Spit it out." said Inuyasha.

"... I'm pregnant ok!" said Sesshomaru, his face turned into a full force flush, he practically screamed it out at them.

"Your... Wh-what!" asked Inuyasha.

_"You heard me... I'm pregnant... with Naraku's offspring."

* * *

_

_**Dum-de-dum... Dramatic yes? Well I'm not sure what made me write this... But that's ok, yes this was an unexpected revealing by Sesshomaru himself! Do not get me wrong he's my favorite character off Inuyasha. Well in any case please review I take all reviews even not logged in reviews, well bye!**_


	3. Growth?

Inuyasha was almost rendered speachless, his brother, Sesshomaru, lord of the westernlands, pregnant with his worst enemy's child? He looked at Sesshomaru to hope his brother was jokeing, being sarcastic, anything, but he was not.

"How did he do this to ya, Sesshomaru?" asked Kaede.

"... When I was turned into an onna, that is when he did that to me I suppose."

"You "suppose"! You moron! If this is Naraku's child, then he did do some thing to you!" said Inuyasha, outraged and in shock of these new developements.

"Inuyasha, there's no point in calling me things, it isn't going to help our current situation!" said Sesshomaru glareing at his brother.

"Please, ye don't need to be fighting, Sesshomaru." said Kaede.

""WELL WHAT THE HELL ELSE AM I SUPPOSED TO SAY!" asked Inuyasha, he sounded more angry towards Naraku than anything, but he was takeing it out on Sesshomaru.

"Would you please shut your blabbering mouth, Inuyasha it's quiet annoying." said Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru frustrated with Inuyasha stood up, and started to walk out of the hut. Kaede looked over and saw Kagome come running in, almost pushing Sesshomaru back in a long with her.

"Inuyasha! It's Naraku, he's here for, Sesshomaru!" said Kagome.

"Let me fight him, Inuyasha." said Sesshomaru.

"Oh no you don't! I ain't doin' this for you, I just wanna kill Naraku!" said inuyasha jumping out of the door, Sesshomaru was about to walk out when Kagome put her hand up infront of him.

"No you don't, Sesshomaru." said Kagome, "Not in your condition, your not leaveing."

"I'm fine." said Sesshomaru, glareing at her, Kagome held her ground and sat Sesshomaru up against a wall.

"Not from your conversation your not. You have your child and it'll be a while before your back on your feet!" said Kagome.

"Fine..."

"If not for you for the baby you'll one day have!" said Kagome as she rushed out side along with Inuyasha. Sesshomaru sat down and held his stomache he knew he would have his baby one day, he was hopeing that his child would've been born from his mate if he ever chose one. He sighed and leaned his back, he thought about what Kagome said, he felt his body, it was starting to feal weird, his stomache hurt, he felt tired.

"Wh-what! My body!" cried Sesshomaru, then he thought for a second... 'What if this baby is feeding off my ki!' He stood up and stumbled over to Kaede, and fell over almost, he caught himself luckily.

"What is wrong with ye child?" Kaede asked Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru sat up against the wall and and huffed out a sigh.

"I think I'll have the child earlier than normal." said Sesshomaru, he untied his armour, in that moment there was a slight bludge on his stomache. He put one hand on it, he got embarrassed because his armour didn't fit.

"What is going on, Sesshomaru-sama?" asked Kaede, she looked at him.

"Uh... I think it was that sudden burst of energy, from when Naraku came. I think the child is feeding on my youkai ki." said Sesshomaru.

"Ho? So the more energy you send off... The more the infant shall feed?" asked Kaede.

"I suppose..." said Sesshomaru.

Mean while, Inuyasha and Kagome and the rest were holding off Naraku.

"Why do you hold me from my mate?" asked Naraku.

"Because your disgusting!" said Kagome shoting an arrow as Inuyasha attacked.

"Ho? I am disgusting?" asked Naraku in a mocking voice. He sent his vine arms out again thus hitting the hanyou and the onna. Miroku and sango attacked from Kilala and Shippo caught Kagome and Inuyasha by turning into the big puffy pink ball thing. Naraku smiled, he knew it would be fun, to leave Sesshomaru with Inuyasha for a while, and while Inuyasha was exhausted, he'd kill him. Naraku thought a moment then retaliated, he laughed and looked upon them, hitting Kilala, Miroku and Sango fell to the ground.

"Get back here, Naraku!" scrame Sango.

"Heh... I think I'll leave, Sesshomaru with you for a little while longer..." said Naraku laughing cunningly.

"Oh no you don't... Get back here!" threatend Inuyasha jumping after Naraku, but then being thrown to the ground.

"Make sure, Sesshomaru doesn't use his demonic kii for a while..." said Naraku, his voice trailing off into an echo and vanishing.

"Damn it... He got away..." said Inuyasha slumping to one knee, Kagome ran over to see if he was ok.

"What did, Naraku mean, not to let Sesshomaru use his kii?" asked Kagome.

"Ngh... Inuyasha, Kagome?" asked Sesshomaru stepping some what out of the door way.

"Omigosh! What happend? Your... Your..." said Kagome.

"I know... The infant growing inside of me feasts off my demonic kii..." said Sesshomaru holding his buldgeing belly, it wasn't much bigger but people could tell he was going to have kids.

"I guess that means no training or fighting at all." said Miroku.

"Mhph... I'm fine... I think I've been in worse situations!" said Sesshomaru defenceively.

"Hey, maybe if you use a lot of kii maybe the baby will be born sooner." said Inuyasha.

"... No... Inuyasha you are a fool.." said Sesshomaru.

"Huh! Hey I'm only saying!" said Inuyasha.

"Now that I know what kind of baby this is, if I give it to much kii at once not only will I die but so will the baby." said Sesshomaru.

"Then you need to rest." said Sango.

"Yes, he may not be running amungst the youkai or majin, for a while." said Kaede walking out of the hut.

"Ugh... I feel... Ngh..." said Sesshomaru kneeling down.

"Oh are you ok!" aske dKagome helping the demon lord up.

"I... Feel tired..." said Sesshomaru, he was then carried inside by Inuyasha and put on a straw mat/bed futon.

"Well, with Sesshomaru in this condition, he need one of ye to watch out for him." said Kaede.

"I'll volunteer!" said Miroku.

"Sit down, Miroku! All you want to do is grope him." said Sango.

"Feh.. My brother doesn't need protection! We want him dead remember?" asked Inuyasha.

"Ah good than it's settled... Inuyasha shall watch over his brother for the mean while." said Kaede.

"Wha-what!" said Inuyasha.

"Good luck to ye." said Kaede. She put out the fire as the sun set, it was getting late and everyone was exhausted. Inuyasha lay looking up at the ceiling then he rolled over.

'Feh... Sesshomaru you'd better hnot give me hell...' Thought Inuyasha falling into his slumber.


	4. Bonding

That next morning, Sesshomaru awoke, he felt awful, he ran out of the hut and threw up. Kagome was just wakeing up, and heard Sesshomaru leave the room, she put on her shoes and walked outside, she noticed Sesshomaru was leaning up against a tree, he looked out of it.

"Hey, Sesshomaru?" said Kagome walking up to him. Sesshomaru turnd his gaze to her, then he sat down.

"..Mhph... Let me be..." said Sesshomaru, he then heard her kneel beside him.

"Your haveing, what in my time we call, 'Morning sickness'." said Kagome. Sesshomaru looked puzzled, morning sickness was a term he was not accustomed with, and frankly didn't want to feal it any more.

"I hate this.." said Sesshomaru, he held onto his stomach, he felt like he was getting fat.

"Well it's going to be your son and/or daughter, you should be happy Sesshomaru." said Kagome.

"Hmm..." said Sesshomaru as he poked his stomach, "This kid had better stay with me, I'm not giving it up to, Naraku."

"We'll make sure your safe!" said Kagome, she put her hands on Sesshomaru's shoulders, "I'll make sure of it!"

Sesshomaru looked at her, then looked away. He knew he would not trust such a weak and powerless woman, and he knew Inuyasha wasn't going to help him. He was on his own, to protect Rin, Jaken, and now his kin. He had so much on his shoulders it was difficult to understand, especially for a man who was now a woman. He noded instead of disagreeing, as they say take help when it's offered. Sesshomaru tried to stand up he was woozy, and still felt like he was going to throw his gut up.

"Sesshomaru." said Kagome then she bit her lip. It was odd talking to the same person who had so recklessly tried to kill her and Inuyasha over and over again. But then again he spared them quite a bit as well, he wasn't all that bad, but then not all that good.

"Yes?" he asked, as he looked back at her. She was smileing brightly at him he stood there and sweat droped, was she enjoying his unhappiness or was she smileing for some unknown reason.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking... What will the baby look like probably more like you right?" asked Kagome.

"I would have no idea." said sesshomaru.

"Also Inuyasha will be an uncle!" said Kagome.

"..." said Sesshomaru as he started to walk away. Kagome reminded him so much of Rin, it was very odd it was like looking into the future. Kagome smiled and hugged Sesshomaru, she was aparently comforting him, or at least he hoped.

"So what will you name the child?" asked Kagome.

"... I'm not sure..." said Sesshomaru. He looked down and then looked up at the sky.

"Well let's think..." said Kagome.

"... Seto." said Sesshomaru.

"Sea horse?" asked Kagome, "Oh you mean your child's name?"

"Yes." said Sesshomaru.

"That's a lovely name!" said Kagome as she smiled again.

"... Thank you." said Sesshomaru he slightly smiled.

Kagome walked with him back to the hut, Inuyasha was awake, but still looked like he could sleep for a little long, leaning up against the hut, and yawning.

"Where were you two?" asked Inuyasha triedly.

"..." replied Sesshomaru.

"We were talking, why?" asked Kagome.

"Well how should I know that? I mean that is my brother er... Sister and who knows he could just be stageing this to kill us."

"... Inuyasha... Yo kill you I would never put some hex on me and make myself suffer like this no matter how desparate." said Sesshomaru starting to sound annoyed, he walked in right past Inuyasha and sat down.

"Wha... What did I say?' asked Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! That was really rude!" said Kagome.

"But it could be true!" said Inuyasha.

"Well you assume to much!" said Kagome.

"Kagome you idiot!"

"Inuyasha!"

"I was worried about you ok!"

"... Worried?" asked Kagome.

"... Well who knows what could happen, I mean Sesshomaru could've kidnapped you or some demon could've got the two of you and..." said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha it's ok to worry. But I'm fine." said Kagome, she walked in and sat next to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru sighed laid down, he felt really bad, he closed his eyes hopeing to escape this pain and sickness with the comfort of sleep. But little did he know who or what would show up in his dreams, or in the real world. He passed on to slumber, Kagome stroked his hair, and sighed, he wasn't such a bad guy when you got to know him a little better, maybe that's why Rin really likes him.

Chapter 4 end...


End file.
